


Forgotten Strides

by sovrwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Drarry, HP - Freeform, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovrwolf/pseuds/sovrwolf
Summary: Remembering walks and talks are all better when you're with the one you love, Harry thinks to himself.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Drarry - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Forgotten Strides

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to repost my first ever fan fiction in hopes of seeing my progress throughout the years. This is originally from 2014 as a fanfic challenge between my best friend and I. Enjoy :)
> 
> Published at: 2014-06-14  
> Revised at: 2014-06-15 05:31:05

Harry enjoyed walking down the long, abandoned halls of Hogwarts. It calmed him down. Being away from all the stress and pressure filled Harry with divine sensations: delight, serenity and, over all, pure delight. The sunset that was forming on the horizon of the sleepy sky added to the peacefulness; the warm rays of the fallen sun striking past the sharp edges of the ancient building, slowly bringing life to its surroundings.

Harry had been musing over the times he had fought in this exact hall. Firm punches thrown from fist to face, not entirely meaning to hurt the receiver of the hit. He enjoyed scrapping with a certain Malfoy. Nothing serious really, just small talks over insults which had always resulted in both of them getting sent to the hospital wing by Professor Snape.

However, things had changed. Insults turned to sweet talks, punches to kisses, and hospital wings to steamy, after sex, dormitories. Not that they told anyone, of course. They had promised each other that their little affair would stay under the covers. Starting commotions between friends and foes would damage the bond they had built, both most definitely not wanting to lose the only thing that keeps them stable.

In the distance, a shadow of something, or rather someone was standing still; as if it was trying to conceal itself. It was the fragile figure of Draco Malfoy.

His heart had clenched when he took a step closer to look at him. Draco’s usually pale face was decorated with an outline of a hand. His tidy, almost snobbish, hair had been ruffled into dismay whilst his lips had a few scabs and cuts. Harry assumed this work belonged to none other than the vile man Draco called a father, Lucius Malfoy.

Draco’s long fingers were dejectedly trying to hide the forming bruise on the left side of his cheek, the blood red silhouette of a hand seemingly growing with every silent step Harry took. How dare he taint his lover with those merciless schemes?

“Was it your father again?” Harry pleaded, in hushed tones, as he took a step closer towards the wounded Draco. He looked afraid; his emotions raw and frigid, as Harry had lifted his hand to touch the pulsating jaw.

“How would you know that? I bet you only want me for my money!” Draco tried screaming at him, his voice sounding raspy in the silent hall. Harry distinguished that those words must’ve come straight out of Lucius’s revolting lips. It would be rather unusual for Draco to actually believe the things he had spluttered, but no evil plans devised by Lucius could surprise Harry. He had tried everything and has now begun to use Draco’s unstable mentally to get to Harry.

The man had found out about their relationship when Draco tried to bring Harry in for a journey around his house. One of his morbid followers had seen Draco and him kissing behind one of the pillars supporting the Malfoy Mansion, and decided to report the young couple for their repulsive behaviours in the house of the all-mighty Lucius Malfoy. Since then, Draco’s father has tried to separate them with senseless, but malicious tactics.

Draco took a hold of Harry’s hand and they slipped inside the Malfoy Mansion, carefully sneaking past the house elves that were scattered around the household. The chirps of the morning birds swung from ear to ear as they walked along a hall of open windows. Harry and Draco were in pure bliss, draped in each others arms, as they rested behind a slightly weathered marble pillar. 

Draco had been the one to make the first move. Slowly turning to face Harry, he brought his slightly chapped lips towards the plumb, almost cherry looking lips, gently closing the distance between them with just enough space for a breath or two. Draco closed his eyes as he positioned his lips on top of Harry’s glazed ones. Feeling the soft texture of strawberry chapstick his partner normally uses against his own rough lips had him melting at the heavenly sensation which travelled around his entire body. Small, but noticeable tingles crept up their spines as their heads tilted to create more space for movement, making sure that their noses did not bump into one another. 

Harry ran his fingers through Malfoy’s blond locks, tightly clutching to a few strands as Draco deepened the kiss. A wet tongue slid over his lips, trying to find an entrance into his mouth. After a short intake of air, both males intertwined their tongues with slight moans and grunts escaping their mouths.

The kiss was irritatingly interrupted when a man, wearing a mask and attired in black robes during the scorching summer day, had coughed to catch the attention of the occupied teenagers. 

“This is rather interesting, young Malfoy. I’m sure your father will be pleased with your choice of company.” Mocked the mysterious man just before he strode away from the scene.

"I demand you not to tell father, or else!” Screeching harshly, Draco chased after the concealed man, who had previously seen his heated make out session with none other than the saviour of the wizarding world, Harry Potter.

Harry tried to calm his frightened lover by gently wrapped protectively around Malfoy’s delicate, but broad shoulders. 

“Maybe you should go, before father comes, at the very least.” Draco sobbed, before planting a small, but reassuring kiss on Harry’s slightly open lips.

Harry had not seen him since he left the mansion in a hurry, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t worried. In fact, he was not able to catch a blink of sleep. Thinking about what Draco’s appalling father could do to his dear lover hurt; it felt as if a knife was dwelled inside his heart, slowly turning and twisting with every horrible thought that crossed Harry’s mind. After hours of dreadful thoughts, Harry had managed to fall asleep in a puddle of small sobs and whimpers.

Of course, Harry tried not to get shaken by Draco’s inconsiderate comment, but still, he felt distraught that the only person he would give everything up for was making such ridiculous assumptions.

Draco tried stomping away when Harry caught a hold of his injured wrist. He tried to pull away from the grip but failed miserably: it was fairly obvious that Harry was much stronger than the smaller male. Draco had flinched from the sudden tightness of the hold just as Harry pulled him into an overwhelming embrace.

“Do you doubt my love for you?” Whispered Harry as his hold on Draco tightened. Not waiting for a reply, he continued.

"I will get under your skin, mix in with your blood and seize your heart. All of this will happen until one day, the only thing you breathe is my adoration for you.” Harry confessed gently onto Draco’s ear, gradually pouring his feelings into Draco with small, but cherished sweet talks. Feeling slight dampness on his shoulder, Harry took a step back to look at Draco’s saddened eyes longingly. He wants Draco to embed those sincere words into his heart, mind and soul, making sure to look back at them when he is in doubt of their love.


End file.
